A rose in bloom (shadamy)
by R.R.R RED RASCAL RAVING
Summary: This is my first Shadamy story so no judgie


Betrayal...Heartbreak...Hurt...This is all I could feel as I watched my beloved kissed another he held her with a gentleness unlike any other as if she was a precious valuable gem like she could shatter at any moment, never had he held me that way, tears poured down my face "I love you " I heard them say to one another, I sighed in despair, I couldn't look it hurt to much, I turned away to leave the couple but as I did I stepped on a twig and "Crack" it was the only noise I heard, I froze trying hard not to move a muscle trying hard not to be seen, I could not look back at him now it would be to much to bare. "Did you hear that?" my heart beat quickened, "yeah let's go check it out" NO! No! no! I tried to will them to turn back, but I heard them coming closer, I panicked, dropping the rare blue rose and card I held, Run was all I could think or do, "Amy! Wait!" I heard Sonic yell but all I could focus on was running, Faster! Faster! Faster! "BOOM" the sonic boom filled the air as I ran as fast as sound, you couldn't see my legs moving only a blur of pink was there, everything around me was in slow motion, the birds, the rain, the wind, everything was so slow. I ran until, everything went blank.  
Pain...Throat wrenching pain...It was all over me, throbbing, umerciful, and relentless. I opened my eyes, I had ran home without knowing it, I tried to sit up but my body cramped in protest, I layed back down, "Well look what you've done to yourself now" I whispered to myself, my body was as broken and sore as my heart, I started to sobb into the plush softness of my pillow, I layed there for who knows how long until, "Knock...Knock...Knock" I listened to the insistent pounding, I considered getting up to answer it but it would most likely be Sonic so I ignored it and turned myself so I faced the couch cushion instead of the front door, "Amy, I know you're there I saw you run here last night, please let me in" it was Sonic, of course it was, and even if I wanted to let him in I couldn't I can't even move my toes, "Please Amy let me in, I want to talk to you" I turned my face towards the door " I can't" I croaked out, "What?" I sat up and said it a little louder " I can't" he was quiet for a moment "Please Amy I know it's hard", he wasn't getting it "No Sonic that's not it, I seriously can't move, my muscles have shutdown" tears were pouring down my face just hearing his voice I wiped them away "I'll come in through the window" I didn't answer, I guess he thought that meant "yes" because he was sticking his head through it and climbing in, I sighed and sat up, wincing in pain as I did, he walked over to me and knelt down he looked at me, I looked away I couldn't look inot those eyes of his I would forget the hurt he caused me and forgive him right away, "Oh Amy" he took me into his arms I gapsed half in surprise the rest because it hurt, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I love you but I love Sally to, I just don't know what to do anymore" I felt my shoulder dampen. I wasn't going through this again, I got up knowing it would feel awful, I grimaced but I hid it, I reached for his wrist and I pulled him up, looking into his eyes "I love you with all my heart, but if we are to be together then I will not share your heart with her, so I have decided that I am going to leave Mobius, start a new life find some one else, I feel no more happiness here Sonic" His eyes widened he grabbed me by my arms I winced "What are you saying?! You can't leave, Amy I love you!" I smiled a sad tortured smile," but you love her to" his eyes went dark he growled "Amy don't do this to me, think about everyone else, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, Rouge, Cheese, Knuckles, Me!" he shook me it was gentle but it still hurt I glared at him "You've convinced all of them that I'm just some fan girl that's obsessed with you, and you felt bad so you started to date me!" I pushed him off and walked to the stairs , but he stopped me, grabbing me by the wrists, he pressed me against he wall, his body was hard on mine, "Let g-" before I could finish his mouth was on mine, he forced my lips open and his tongue explored my mouth, this kiss wasn't the gentle one I had dreamed about it was violating and forceful, it bruised my lips, I shoved my hands at his chest but he didn't budge, his nails were digging into my hips, I wanted to scream for him to stop but I couldn't, I couldn't take it anymore, I bit down on his bottom lip, he jerked away from me, I escaped his hold and ran into my room, he was still in shock, I slammed the door and locked it, running to my closet I rummaged for a suite case, stuffing it full with any clothes and all of the money I had been saving up I jumped out of the window and didn't turn back, I could hear my name being called over the loud sonic boom but I wouldn't go back, I will never go back...  
(13 years later) I was walking when I was tackled down, "AMELIA!" I smiled it was Kara (the tiger) she always did this to me when she was excited about a performance "Kara get off your crushing my lungs" she jumped off, " oh right I forgot that you had to breath" I laughed she was such a blond well not anymore she died it red which I have to admit suits her personality and look, she grinned her silly grin at me, Rocky (the Wolf) walked by and Kara jumped on him, "KARA get off!" she made a pouty face but before he could throw her off I jumped on top of him too, "AMELIA come on I have to get the stage set" I looked at Kara she looked at me, "Looks like some one's in a bad mood", "yeah I wonder what we could do to cheer him up" we grinned at each other "oh no guys seriously the last time you did this some one got hurt", "TICKLE FIGHT!" we both yelled we started to tickle him every where he laughed and screamed and started to tickle us back, we were all laughing so hard it hurt when "Amelia, Kara, Rocky come on guys get it together were up next" we all turned to see Rachel (the cat) with her hands on her hips looking down at us "Aww common Raz were just havin a bit of fun to cool our nerves, you know you should try it some time" I said, Rocky and Kara giggled behind me, "in fact why don't we have a bit of fun right now" her eyes widened "I swear Amelia if you tou-" I pounced for her, she ducked, I turned and pounced for her again and this time she was in a corner, I tickled her head to toe, "Amelia please,giggle, sto,giggle,stop I can't breathe" satisfied I got off, she smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes "better now?" she nodded " I've guess I 've been really stressed out lately with Andrew " I frowned Andrew (the fox) was Rachels BF, I grabbed her hand and helped her up "well if he ever hurts you just call me an" Poof I lifted my picco picco hammer and slammed it on a nearby table "bye bye Andrew" she laughed nervously "thanks but I think i'm good" I nodded and we both laughed, "WILL THE ROCKIN DAREDEVILS PLEASE COME ON STAGE" we all heard Mike (the snake) shout into our headpeices "alright alright were commin Mike no need to rattle your tail off" I hissed, we all started to walk towards the stage, I went down the steps to the elevator and grabbed the mike, I gave the signal and I was slowly lifted onto the stage "introducing the ROCKIN DAREDEVILS!" the lights were shined into our faces and the band started, I started to sing one of our mashups "beautiful never go back " when I froze, He was here he would recongnize me and tell the others,I have to get away before... he sa... me, my heart beat a mile a minute, and then the world went black.  
Voices called out my name "Amelia!" , "hey get away from her", "Rose wake up", I wanted to ask the voices why they were shouting, when I felt some one pick me up, "it's going to be okay Rose" I trusted the voice and slept in the arms of the stranger.  
I opened my eyes, white was the first thing I saw, everything was blurry I saw blue, black, grey, red, yellow, tan, orange, purple, green, pink, and green blobs floating around me they all were talking but I didn't understand them I closed my eyes again and went back to sleep.  
"Rose, Rose wake up, come on beautiful get up" I opened one eye and peeked at the person talking to me, his eyes were darker than blood and his fur was blacker than night he had ruby strreaks in his fur he smiled kindly at me his fangs showing, "Shadow" I whispered in despair , "well I feel missed" but he smiled, I looked away from him " you weren't supposed to find me" he laughed, I stared at him "Amy I was going to see the concert, I never new that Amelia Roze was you" wow did I really look that different? "Do I- Do I really look so different?" he reached into his pocket and took out a picture he handed it to me, then he walked over to the dresser by the window and picked up a handle mirror and handed that to me also , I looked at the picture her hair was a like cotton candy pink with bright happy emerald eyes, her lips were a rosy pink and her nose a little black dot, her lashes long and luscious, then I looked at my reflection, my eyes were a bit darker and still the bright happiness but with something behind them sadness?, My lashes were longer and more defined, my lips full and a little lighter, my hair curly with golden streaks in them that I never noticed till now, I had grown small fangs, my chest had matured a lot more, all together I looked like the distant cousin of the girl in the picture not the same person, "I I'm so different, I look so well dangerous now." he chuckled and nodded, "I thought you used to be some kind of warrior girl who became a singer" I glared at him "I was a warrior girl" he looked at me wide eyed his mouth twitching and then he bust out laughing "You were more like an fangirl for that Faker" I watched him laugh and then I got up and walked over to him not caring that I was in a hospital gown that showed more then I would be comforable with, he was still laughing when stood in front of him I growled and before I knew it my fist was crashing into his face, the force of it was stronger then I thought it would be and it threw him all the way to the other side of the room, he slammed into the wall and doubled over, "I was never his fangirl I loved him and everytime I tried to tell him he ran from me" tears were falling from my eyes as I said this and I angrily wiped them away not wanting him to see me so weak, my face was turned so I didn't see him walk towards me, I looked up at him expecting to see anger in his eyes but instead there was regret and...Pitty? He wrapped his arms around me "I'm sorry Amy I didn't know you felt that way about him, I always thought that...That...Well you know." I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder I sighed "you know this is why I left, he treated me like his fangirl in front of everyone but alone he held me with passion and love, everyday he mended my heart and everyday he crushed it." he held me even tighter and I could of sworn I heard him whiper "That Faker didn't deserve you anyway" I looked at him and smiled "thank you Shadow, I think that because of you I want to go home


End file.
